beautyofthedarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Braden Lansing
Braden Christopher Lansing is the older brother of Jesse Lansing and the biological father of Tristan Foster. Early Life Braden Christopher Lansing was born in St. Louis, Missouri in 1989. When he was five, his mother took him as she left his father and younger brother. They quickly went broke which lured his mother into prostitution by a pimp who promised them a better life; however things took a turn for the worse when her pimp began to both physically and sexually abuse Braden and his mother. She eventually escaped with Braden but was shot trying to protect her son after her pimp tracked them down one night. Braden was taken in by his mother's pimp and groomed to become a leader of the prostitution ring. The group relocated to New York. At 21, Braden was in charge of a successful underground prostitution ring. When he began to wonder about his estranged father and brother, he traced their location to Amherst, Virginia and discovered that they were fairly wealthy. Angered not only by their success but by the fact that they didn't seem to care about him enough to try to find him, Braden began to plot revenge against his brother out of jealousy for getting the life that he should've had. Braden then quietly moved to Amherst under an alias and acquainted himself with his brother's girlfriend Charlotte in attempt to gain information about Jesse which he could use against him. One day, Charlotte told him that Jesse broke up with her and that her prom was ruined now just like her relationship. After seeing how upset Charlotte was, Braden then revealed that he was in town to get some "good, old-fashioned revenge" on Jesse and propses they "Bonnie & Clyde this bitch?". Charlotte politely declined and told him that knowing that Jesse was going to get screwed over was good enough for her. A day later, Charlotte came to Braden and told him that she wanted in on his revenge plan and that the best way to get to Jesse was to get to his best friend Emery because he cared about her more than he did about himself. After Charlotte made a joke that firmly suggested Emery's purity, Braden, who liked that she was delicate and untouched, decided that he would take her virginity, thus ruining her and therefor Jesse. However, because he didn't trust Charlotte not to get cold feet, lied and told her that they would only make it look like she was assaulted. Charlotte was unaware that Braden actually raped Emery. The assault took place on the eve of the high school prom. In a span of ten minutes, Braden ambushed Emery and raped her before throwing her out and driving off. Braden then fled town. When Charlotte learned that Braden had actually raped Emery, she became wrecked with guilt. Braden, sensing this, threatened that he would take her down with him if she told anyone. In Early April 2015, Braden visited his friend Noel Morrison at the latter's strip club, where he was stunned to see Emery working at the club. Braden asked Noel about her, to which Noel said she came into town four years ago pregnant and looking for a job. Braden then realized that he had gotten Emery pregnant and asked what became of the baby, to which Noel informed Braden that Emery had given the baby up for adoption. Upon learning this, Braden began plotting how to get his child back and decides that the easiest way is to go through Emery. He then decides to threaten/blackmail her into giving up the location of their child. In The Novels |-|The Beauty of the Dark= |-|Where There Is Light= Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Appearances Name First *'Braden' is a masculine name of Irish and Gaelic origin that means "descendant of Bradán". Middle *'Christopher' is a masculine name of Greek origin that means "bearing Christ". Last *'Lansing' is a surname of English origin that means “family or followers of”. Trivia *The amount of time that passes before he encounters Emery again is about the same amount of time that Jesse doesn't make contact with Emery either. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Beauty of the Dark Characters Category:Where There Is Light Characters Category:Lansing Family Category:Parents Category:Incarcerated